Greed
Greed (탐 (貪); "Tam") is Jae-Kal Taek's and Jeon Ju-Gok's other Charyeok, however the latter was unable to control it. Overview Greed is a Charyeok that is fused into its host's body and was created by The King in order to gain eternal life, along with Dante and Rough Energy Stone.chapter 270 It is one of the strongest Charyeok shown so far and allows the users to assimilate powers of others and the recall them for various uses. Absorption can take different forms: it can absorb Charyeok or power directly after someone touches the user's body or it can create shadow-like substance to quickly devour someone or expand its body over great distances to absorb Charyeok in that form. The more Taek absorbed the more powerful he became; absorption also allowed him to regenerate. Greed is a sentient Charyeok and even if the user falls it can “boost” them by covering more of the user's body. Using this Charyeok, Jae-Kal Taek was able to acquire various abilities including, but not limited to: Aegis Shield, Doppelganger, Golem, Jack the Ripper, Mage and many others which usually he manifested as various monsters to overwhelm his enemy. Appearance Greed takes the form of a grey, serpent-like tattoo with red eyes and pointed teeth. In case of Jae-Kal Taek, it was located on his left arm. It appears to grow larger each time it is used. When in use, this power takes the form of a black pit filled with Megalodon's teeth and a bunch of different colored eyes. Abilities When the user defeats an enemy or the enemy is devoured by Greed, the opponent's Charyeok or power is absorbed. In case of Charyeok it prevents any further use of said Charyeok by its original wielder because the Charyeok becomes a part of Greed; it should be noted that while Jae-Kal was able to assimilate Charyeok, he couldn't use them to their full power immediately.Chapter 102 Greed was even powerful enough to absorb the Nine-Tails Guardian but was initially unable to contain it for too long Chapter 102; after absorbing more power, it then became able to do so.Chapters 108 In case of the opponent being a God or those whose power comes from their own body, the absorption permanently cuts their capabilities until the victim recovers the stolen part.Chapters 136Chapters 137 This happened to Uma whose horn was eaten by Bishop Byron. If the Greed is destroyed, any Charyeok or powers it had absorbed will be available to be used by the original user again.Chapter 75 It seems that the contractor's power over Greed depends on their adaptability to the Charyeok, as Jeon Ju-Gok failed to control it and succumbed to its power. Sang Man-Duk extracted data of Greed's usage to increase the adaptability of Nox's believers to host Greed.Chapter 216 Power Absorption: Greed can absorb any kind of power as long as the user can contain it. Power Assimilation: It seems that Greed can call forth all the powers of the victims it has eaten. This granted Jae-Kal all of the powers of each individual Charyeok he stole to use at will, such as Jack the Ripper, the Mage, and the Aegis Shield. The power to control stolen Charyeok depends on the talent of Greed's contractor. For example, Taek Jae-Kal could control many Charyeok at once, but failed to use the full potential of Doppelganger. In Byron's case, it gave him a boost of power, as seen when he manifested King Uma's right horn on his head and his strength multiplied considerably. Regeneration: It gave Taek Jae-Kal the ability to regenerate by absorbing other persons or Charyeok. Regeneration ranged from small cuts and bruises to full body regeneration as long as the core of Greed was undamaged. Branches: Greed can grow "branches", offshoots of itself that it uses to overwhelm and latch onto its prey. Gallery Greed absorption.jpg|Absorbtion Tattoo's power.jpg|Greed being used to kill Fei-Long Ju teleport.png|Jeon Ju-Gok regaining his ability after being given Greed by Sang Man-Duk Jun Ju-Gok absorbing Hyang Dan.jpg|Jeon Ju-Gok absorbing Hyang Dan Ju-Gok2.png|Jeon Ju-Gok after fusing with Greed Tattoo's slicing power.jpg|Taek kills Jeon-Ju Gok Charyeok Assimilation.jpg|Charyeok Assimilation (charyeok absorbed) Greed2.png|Greed's true form greed.jpg|Bishop Byron using Greed References Navigation Category:Charyeok